


I love you and I like you

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [7]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Dorcas decides to accept your invitation and spend Valentine's day with you.Part of my Valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: Dorcas Night & Reader, Dorcas Night / Reader, Dorcas Night x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 4





	I love you and I like you

You looked up as someone approached the field. Dorcas looked hesitant as she approached. A few of your friends stared at her as she tried to look for you. One approached and pointed you out as you got up and dusted your hands off.

“Oh! Dorcas! I didn’t think you wanted to come.” You said hesitantly as you approached. She held out a pie and smiled sweetly as she glanced at the other couples. “What made you change your mind?”  
"I love you and I like you." She answered simply. You smiled at her and showed her to the spot that you had managed to grab. Your friends scooted over as the rest hurried to join you. “So what is this… exactly?”  
“Oh. We managed to get a projector and some old sheets. Once they’ve finished setting up the sheet we’ll be able to watch some old movies out here. I’m on plating duty.” You joked. Dorcas frowned as she watched a few of the couples struggling to string up the canvas. You could have sworn she whispered something and the ropes finally pulled and twisted just the right way.  
“Hey! We got it up! Is the food ready? The lights?” Someone called. The clearing in the woods was suddenly lit with fairy lights that were strewn through the trees. Dorcas was so distracted for a moment she didn’t hear you offer her a plate of food. She smiled and stared at you for a few moments.  
“Everything is very beautiful here.” She said with a genuine smile. She didn’t look away from you as she spoke and accepted the plate of food. You gave her an awkward smile, not used to the compliment.  
“Hopefully you’ll enjoy the movie.” You offered as the two of you sat together. The trees and bushes seemed to have moved themselves and created a barrier from the window and the air seemed to be warmer where you and Dorcas had chosen to sit. She glanced at you as the film started and smiled as you offered her a blanket for you to sit under together.


End file.
